White Fence Security
About This business started when the founder, Picket, took a look at the world. What he saw was wars, crime, natural disasters and a whole lot of innocent people dying. So, he decided to do something about it. He started White Fence Security to protect the innocent with highly advanced technology. However, he eventually found out that their is only one way to make everyone safe from every thing: Take away their freedom. But Picket didn't want to be the bad guy, so he decided to disband White Fence.............. and was promptly shot in the head by his second in command, Barrier, who, unlike Picket, had no problems whatsoever being the bad guy, if it meant keeping everyone else safe. Now White Fence offers protection to hundreds of towns and cities around the globe. And by protection, I mean Military Curfews, body scanners on every door, soldiers everywhere and people getting put in jail, sometimes even killed, just because they showed up late for work or school. On the bright side, they have developed tech to prevent natural disasters, such as flood, earthquakes, etc. That being said, their basically the Empire (the bad guys from star wars episodes 4-6) of the paw patrol universe. Timeline 1: Captain Trojan beheads Barrier and takes over White Fence, making allies of the former enemies. Timeline 2: Captain Trojan's takeover plan fails, and he and TEAM join Reaper's Brigade as Neo Reapers. Members Picket- Founder, now deceased. Barrier- Former second in command, now leader. Captain Trojan- Best trooper in White Fence and Barrier's second in command. Plans on taking over White Fence and ruling the world. Downfall- In charge of White Fence's satellite systems. Specs- If your furious at all the super advanced technology that White Fence has, this is the guy to blame. Raleigh- Leader of the Guardsmen. Tench- 2nd in command of T.E.A.M. Momentum- Leader of the Surge Troopers. Lord Purge- Leader of Heavy troopers. Roanoke- Pilot of The Base. Allies and Enemies Allies: Various Governments- Most of Earth's governments have contracts with White Fence to help "protect" their lands from Reaper's Brigade and The Cleansed. These contracts are a source of most of White Fence's funding and recruitment, as well as what allows them to simply march in and takeover a city. Enemies: Paw Patrol- Barrier respects that they want to help people, but considers them inferior to White Fence as well as weak, because they won't do whatever it takes to keep the world safe. Reaper's Brigade- They are considered a threat to world security and are therefore enemies. Trojan, however, plans on making them allies once he takes over White Fence, or joining their ranks if his takeover plan fails. The Peace Keepers- They are also considered a threat to world security and also considered enemies. The Cleansed- Arch nemesis. White Fence might be evil, but they will still do their duty of protecting people from The Cleansed. Soldiers Infantry: Humans and pups are clad in white bullet proof and laser resistant armor and helmets, with a black visor containing a heads up display and a radio. A fence emblem is on the left shoulder, the number of vertical stakes in the fence representing rank. The more vertical stakes, the higher the rank. Their single weapon is a medium sized laser machine gun with four barrels, meaning that it shoots four continuous streams of laser fire in the same direction and the same time. They may not be very powerful, but theres a freaking ton of them. Guardsmen: Basically White Fence's version of Iron Man. Red bullet and laser proof armor, with glowing, white highlights. They shoot white laser beams from the paws and micro missile launchers pop out of the shoulder pads. Oh, and they fly and can take up to one hit from a missile and survive. Their the more heroic of White Fence's forces, who deal with natural disasters and helping people. T.E.A.M.: Trojan's Elite Assault Manhunters are a small group of super powerful (and super freaky) soldiers that are more loyal to Trojan than to Barrier. Where the other White Fence branches defend territory from bad guys, T.E.A.M. goes after the bad guys. As such, they are more cold blooded killers than protectors. They are essentially a cross between a cyborg and a vampire. Their bodies have been bonded with new bio-technology, enabling them to deprive living beings of their life- force and electronics of their electricity, and also allowing their bodies to morph into any shape or form they want. They can also regenerate damages. Surge Troopers: These soldiers are equipped with suits that enable vastly quickened movement and reaction time. The suits are blue, bullet proof and laser resistant. Surge troopers can reach speeds of Mach 3, but only for around 10 minutes before the suits must recharge. They can also generate high windspeeds, vibrate through solid objects, and run on water. The suits have an energy absorption program, allowing them to absorb most of the power from any incoming energy projectiles, in addition to using the absorbed energy to recharge their suits. In combat, they wield dual lightning pistols, which shoot short- range bursts of lightning. Heavy Troopers: Heavies are known for their strength and constitution. They wear heavy black armor with maroon highlights and weird laser gatling guns in battle. At the center of the gatling guns are RPG (rocket propelled grenade) launchers. They are strong enough to lift a car over their heads and sturdy enough to take a hit by a missile. ATAC: Anti- Trussian Assault Commandos are White Fence's newest units, specifically made to counter TIC forces. They look liked regular troopers, only they have a reactive shield generator on their backs and are armed with double/ white bladed lightsabers instead of guns. Battle Droid: Robotic versions of regular troopers. They are slightly more easy to destroy, but can also be produced quicker and in greater numbers, making them even more numerous than regular troopers. Vehicles Flying Cars: Yeah. Flying cars. White Lamborghinis with glowing red highlights. The wheels can turn into antigravity discs, allowing it to hover. Laser gatling guns pop out of the doors and can be used in ground mode, while missile launchers pop out of the bottom and can only be used in hover mode. Eat your heart out, Marty McFly. The entire vehicle is laser and bullet proof and can remain functional even if hit by three missiles. But only three. If you hit it with four it will explode. Can hold four soldiers. Frigates: Massive, nearly indestructible, flying space ships of death destruction defense. There are three types. Gunship: These frigates bring the boom. Armed with ten laser gatling guns (five on each side), four laser turrets on the bottom, two missile launchers on the top and a payload of 4 bombs. Also, the body of the ship is one massive laser cannon of annihilation. Crew includes 1 pilot, 1 co pilot and two gunners. Also, they have quite a lot of these flying fortresses of doom protection. Troop Transport: Armed with four laser turrets on the bottom and two missile launchers on the top. Holds 20, 000 soldiers, four flying cars and 1 laser cannon truck. The Base: This utterly massive flying behemoth is the HQ of White Fence and known only as The Base. Armed with 24 laser turrets on the bottom, 12 missile turrets on the top, two massive laser cannons of annihilation and a reactive shield. Also holds a nuclear bomb. Holds 120, 000 soldiers, a flying car factory and a laser cannon truck factory, but the frigates are too big and must be manufactured on Earth. Void: An undergoing project. Once completed, these frigates will be able to open up black holes. TESLA: Since learning about Reaper's Brigade's TESLA, Specs has designed a smaller version to be used by White Fence frigates. They do the same thing TESLA does, though to much reduced effect, and a much shorter range, requiring many of these frigates together to produce a substantial weather condition. However, one simply cannot argue with a volcano. Laser Cannon Trucks: Just picture the Paw Patroller, except white with glowing red highlights. But inside, instead of places to relax and a vehicle storage rack, the whole thing just turns into one big surface- to- air laser cannon. Of death. Has 2 drivers and a gunner. Rapid Interceptors: One- man fighters, armed with 4 laser gatling guns, and 4 missile launchers. They are fast enough to reach speeds of Mach 5. They are armed with a weak reactive shield. Project Warworld: A mysterious joint project under construction by VEGA Corporation and White Fence. Technology Reactive Shield: Just like a regular forcefield around a ship, except more energy efficient by only activating when needed. It can also change the amount of energy focused to one area, enabling it to withstand otherwise devastating attacks (if they are from 1 direction). Security Protocols * Patrols that consist of 20 Infantry troopers. * Patrols in water areas (lakes, ocean sides, etc.) and not just on the top, but underneath the waves as well. * 24 hour surveillance. * 2 guards at every single door (so in a house with 3 doors, there would be 6 guards) * DNA records (these can only be programmed into the server by Specs). * DNA scanners at every door. * Voice recognition software at every door. * A patrol in every street. * A security camera in every corner. * Heart rate and consciousness monitors in the armor of every trooper. If a trooper is knocked out or killed, it will set off an alarm. * Satellite surveillance. * Hovering mini- drone surveillance. These are monitored also, and will send out an alarm if destroyed. * A minimum of 2000 troopers per town. * Special chips are installed into the left hands of all citizens and troopers. These are monitored, as are the total amount of people within an area. If a satellite or drone finds someone that does not have this chip, they are marked as an intruder. * Laser turrets built into the roofs. * Missile turrets built into the roofs. * Facial recognition records (programmed into the drones to recognize any intruders. they are also within the white fence helmets to recognize anyone trying to pretend to be a trooper). * At least 2 patrols in and around every major building (power stations, town halls, etc.) * Patrols in the sewer systems, to catch anyone trying to sneak in that way. * 24 hours records surveillance, that will catch any information not entered by Specs. * Hand/ paw print scanners at every door. * Total control over the electricity grid, radio waves, TV stations and any other communications.